Snow Princess Coord
is a premium rare romance story coord made by the cool brand LoLi GoThiC. It debuted in Part 1 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu! 2015 series and in Episode 108 of the anime. Description Snow Princess Top An apple red top lined in gold with lace around the bottom of the torso, chest, shoulders, and sleeve cuff. On the top of the chest is a pink gem apple lined with gold designs and two small blue stones. Going down the center is dark blue material with gold designs and two beaded gold pieces alternating with pearls, one of which has a gold cross hanging from it with a single stone in the middle. String of dark blue surrounds this section, along with gold accenting. The sleeves are dark blue and white striped, with a cross design on the blue, and gold studs on the white. Dark blue silk ribbon ties from the top of the chest to behind the neck. Comes with white ruffled sleeves with dark blue wrists held with red string. Snow Princess Skirt A two-layer skirt. The top is apple red with gold fringe and lining. Each section depicts a cross adorned with five gems; four tiny emeralds and one sapphire, and lined with gold vines with tiny leaf. Going down each split is dark blue ribbon tied into a bow on the bottom with a single tiny gold tassel hanging from each tail, and hanging on each side of the waist are two pearl and gold bead alternating chains. The second layer is a dark blue and white stripe lined in gold. On the dark blue section is a cross with a single sapphire stone in the middle, lined with gold dots, while the white depicts a shiny apple with a small gold crown accented with black shapes. Snow Princess Boots Tall apple red boots with black bottom and heel. On each side of the foot and leg are gold vines with leaf attached. The material going up the center of the foot and leg is cut out, held with dark blue ribbon, each with a tiny gold tassel hanging from each bow tail. The cuff is white with black designs and gold lining, with a piece of white tulle sticking out from the top. The dark blue flap attached to the front of each cuff depicts a shiny pink gem apple surrounded with gold and lined with a fringe on the bottom. Snow Princess Apple Crown A large, juicy red apple with a tiny gold piece attached to the center with a point sticking out of it. Around the bottom is a small gold crown adorned with emerald diamonds. Comes with gold bead dangle earrings with a point hanging from the bottom and a single apple red bow. The user also gains a pair of Golden vine and leaf wings with apples adorning them. Cards Aikatsu! Cards= |-| Aikatsu Friends! Cards= User Gallery TBA. Category:Cards Category:Coords Category:Anime Category:LoLi GoThiC Category:Snow White Category:Premium Rare Coords Category:Romance Story Coords Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu! Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends!